


【芝诺光】婚纱

by BAISHUO



Category: Warrior of Light/Zenos yae Galvus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 强x，口x，芝夺取身体后，私设光，ooc有
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【芝诺光】婚纱

洁白的长裙上盛开着繁复精致的蕾丝花朵，漂亮的泡泡袖衬得敖龙族的少女愈发娇小可爱。  
乌兰看着镜子中穿着华贵婚纱的少女，简直认不出这就是那个成天跟在皇太子屁股后面的女仆。

“在想什么？”芝诺斯跷着腿斜斜地歪在椅子里，一手撑着下巴，眯着眼睛看着镜子里的小新娘。  
“殿下……我……”乌兰有些紧张地抓着裙摆，蕾丝手套在宽大的裙摆上抓出奇特的花，深色的龙尾不安地摆动着。  
“……”芝诺斯沉默着打量着盛装包裹的敖龙，一个月前他刚刚处理完夺回身体的事情后，在寝宫看到的是一个无声无息的玩偶，那个穿着白袍的无影大概是因为她分辨出了主人而控制了她，如果不是找到了她女仆裙下的亚拉戈控制器，他几乎以为她回不来了。

裙下……

芝诺斯动了动手指，慢慢咀嚼这两个字眼。  
少女白嫩的大腿上原本覆盖着漂亮鳞片的地方被整齐剥开，冷硬的金属圆环紧贴皮肤，蓝白的冷光映得那嫩肉一片惨白……  
芝诺斯觉得自己大概很久都不会忘记这个场景了，最喜欢的奶酪被白色的老鼠咬了一口…

“殿，殿下……”见芝诺斯好半天不说话，乌兰越发不安，两手不由自主地揉搓着裙摆，红色的瞳偷偷看着有点出神的芝诺斯。  
“啧……”芝诺斯走到乌兰身前，掰着她的肩膀让她面对着镜子，修长的手指灵活地剥开繁复的外裙，只留透明的薄纱衬裙，一手抬起少女的大腿，一手拉下裤链，无视了对方恐惧瑟缩，径直将自己勃起的肉棒送入毫无准备的花穴中。

疼，没有任何准备的小穴即使不是第一次被进入，依然疼得抽搐不已。被白色吊带袜包裹起来的小腿不由自主地绷紧起来。如同被撕裂的疼顺着脊背攀爬向上，惨叫声被慢慢深入的粗大肉棒逼出喉咙。  
敖龙少女红色的双眼迅速蒙上一层水光，又不敢忤逆主人，只能吃力地撑着镜子边缘本能地缩起身体，试图缓和被强行刨入的疼痛。

芝诺斯垂着眼面无表情地看着在自己身下徒劳挣扎的少女，蓝色的瞳中隐隐有着烦躁的愤怒，手指顿了顿，到底还是按在少女敏感的蒂豆上，熟练地揉捏搓弄，帮助她适应被强行插入的痛苦。然后不顾对方的呜咽哀鸣，将自己退到穴口再用力进入，一下下夯击在脆弱敏感的宫口，禁闭的肉环被膨大的顶端冲击得痉挛不已，高热的内壁迅速泌出湿滑的淫液，抽搐挤压残忍入侵的性器，却越发激起皇子的暴虐。

“啊~呜…殿，呃…殿下哈~啊…”乌兰觉得自己要被钉死在皇太子的阴茎上了，两人的身高本就让这加雷马人的肉棒粗长得可怕，这样粗暴的交合甚至将可怜的肉唇摩擦得红肿翻起，滑腻的淫液被搅动出让人面红耳赤的声响。蕾丝在敏感的小豆上用力摩擦，随着皇子有技巧的揉捏给白皙的肌肤覆上诱人的淡红春色。一边为这样都会有感觉的自己而羞耻，一边被宫口沉重酸胀的疼痛逼得痛叫呻吟，黑色的尾巴可怜兮兮地缠上扶着自己的有力手臂，不等收紧就被芝诺斯毫不留情地抓在手里，无处可逃。

“唔，乖孩子。”芝诺斯低喘着享受着湿滑潮热的肉穴，俯下身含住乌兰深色的头角，舔吮轻咬，引导着少女抬头直面镜中她诱人的样子。  
几近透明的蕾丝轻纱包裹着少女略显消瘦的身体，明明穿着礼服用的吊袜，下身却含着粗大的肉棒，白皙的脸上被情欲晕染开诱人的粉色，头角被男人舔吮品尝，带上了色气的水光。

“唔~嗯，殿下，求~啊…”被镜中自己淫乱的样子吓到，来自保守东方的敖龙少女可怜兮兮地瑟缩着，却把自己送到了张着网的猎人手中。

不再压抑自己的欲望，芝诺斯托起少女的双腿开始用力抽送，饱满的头部熟练地碾过穴壁内的敏感点，过于深入的姿势让他甚至能看到少女小腹上随着自己动作被顶出的一处凸起。

双腿被强行分开，镜中的少女穿着洁白的衬裙，柔嫩的穴口却被肉棒侵入，大开着不断泌出腥甜的淫液，顺着交合的动作打湿了肉棒根部金色的阴毛，淫靡得让人难以直视。头角处的吮吻声仿佛一直传进了脑子里，搅乱了本就所剩无几的理智，让乌兰微张的口唇中只剩下甜腻诱人的呻吟。

芝诺斯仿佛感到前所未有的渴和饿，于是他抱着少女回到座位边坐下来，抽出被体液沾湿的肉棒，在少女难耐的呜咽抱怨中凑到她的唇边。

即将到达高潮的身体一被松开就虚软无力地跪坐下来，男性浓重的麝香深深地吸引着被情欲抹去了理智的少女。脑海里的声音严肃认真地教导着她：“处理皇太子殿下的性欲是你职责的一部分，乌兰你要学会取悦殿下。”于是她张口含住硬挺的肉棒，柔软的舌头灵活地舔过饱满的头部，无法全部吞入便用舌头轻轻戳刺不断渗出前液的玲口，在头顶传来低哑呼吸声的时候便努力吞入，让柔嫩的喉咙挤压着敏感圆润的顶部。

明明还在无意识地张着腿在地毯上摩擦，脸上的神情却格外地认真，高热紧致的喉管紧紧包裹着性器，芝诺斯垂着眼睫，长而卷翘的金色睫毛半掩着晶亮的蓝眼睛，耐心地为小新娘拭去唇边来不及吞咽的唾液，猩红的舌尖舔过那根手指，脸上慢慢浮现满意的笑。

乌兰不记得自己高潮了几次，只知道下身已经被摩擦得发热胀痛，臀肉被军裤拍打得火热疼痛，小穴却不知满足地吮吸着不断深入体内的肉棒，宫口抽搐翕合着，在男人不断的挞伐下吐出湿滑热液。甜美诱人的呻吟声逐渐参杂了可怜兮兮的求饶，右手顺从地按着小腹，每一下顶入都会被抓着手腕按下，然后剧烈的酸麻快感就会迅速游走过身体，带着哭腔的求饶被无意识地吐露。

等到芝诺斯终于满足地抵着宫口内射出来，少女的腿袜已经被潮吹出来的淫液打湿了大片，娇小的敖龙歪着尾巴无力地将下身暴露出来，纱裙被淫液黏在腿上，狼藉一片。皇太子低低笑着，难得大发慈悲地将少女抱进浴室。

找回来的宠物要好好喂饱才能留在身边，这个道理皇太子显然牢记于心。


End file.
